


Everything that matters

by Thecrazygal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a dick, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazygal/pseuds/Thecrazygal
Summary: They are living their best life, a house of their own and a baby on the way. Everything is perfect, until it isn't.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 34





	Everything that matters

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did not plan on posting this. My grammar is not the best and I don't really know how to connect this to the actual canon (since we all know chaos is about to happen) and even if we all know that Salem will lose and bla bla bla, i still wanted to get this angst out of my sistem and still somewhat follow the canon themes. It's not exacly my first time writing, but it's not that good of a fic, so please feel free to make all the critisism you need. And with that long disclaimer, enjoy!

The morning light shone through the window, making its way to Yang’s face, waking her up. She stirred lightly, careful not to wake up her wife sleeping right next to her. Blake looked so peaceful as she slept, her usual poker face turned in a relaxed frown, her arm put around Yang’s waist, which she proceeded to move slowly. It wasn’t often these days that Yang was the one waking up first, so the girl decided to make the most of it. After getting out of bed, she went in the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine and opening the fridge. There wasn’t much to work with, so she made a mental note to herself to pass by the grocery store after her doctor appointment that day. As she started breaking the eggs, she felt a hand softly touching her belly, while another caressed her shoulder.

“Good morning sunshines” whispered Blake in her ear, as she kissed her neck softly “What are you doing up so early?”

“Making my wife breakfast, obviously” answered Yang, not turning around but bringing a hand to her wife’s face “ _Someone_ is very active this morning, so I thought I might us this chance to treat you for a change”

“The little tadpole is giving you trouble?”

“For starters” Yang answered, giggling a little bit “It’s definitely not a _little tadpole_ anymore, trust me, in a month or so it might come out the size of a watermelon. But no, the watermelon did not wake me up this time”

“We really need to start thinking of names” said Blake, moving to help her wife “Here, I’ll do this, you set the table”

“Hey, it was your idea to keep the gender a surprise, not my fault now we need to think double the names” her hand absent mindedly went to her stomach, as she set up some plates on the table “Did you have something in mind?”

“For a boy, I really like Axel”

“It is a pretty name, you know that?” the blonde put both her hands on her belly “What do you think kid? You like Axel?” she giggled again, then suddenly stopping, letting out a little gasp.

“Hey, you okay?” said Blake, concern slightly invading her voice.

“Yeah… I think that he likes Axel” said Yang, smiling and looking at her belly “Or maybe he’s just kicking me for fun”

“Oh, I wonder where he’d get that from”

“Shut up, Blake”

-

The day went on normally, Yang dressed up to look somewhat presentable at the doctor’s appointment as living in a cottage outside the city meant she didn’t worry often about people seeing her. The quiet they lived in was everything they could ask for, but Yang at times got tired of it, and tried her best to fill out the day with little tasks, thought the occasional laziness from being pregnant did get to her, and she might spend some parts of the day chilling in their living room. In the meantime, Blake was in the garage, checking on her gear and on BumblebySecond, Yang’s motorcycle that she usually used in missions, but since there was no way she was going to let her heavily pregnant wife ride that Blake was the one using it, leaving her with the small car that they got after moving to the house.

“When do you think you’ll be back?”

“I don’t know, Ruby said it wasn’t a lot of them, but they are deep into the woods, so it’s hard to tell”

Yang sighed “Well, my sister’s not dumb, if she thought that she needed you, it’s probably best that you’re there… just be careful, okay?” she said as she planted a kiss on her wife’s cheek “And tell her and Ice Queen to visit, it’s been way to long since I’ve seen them”

“Will do” she responded, with a kiss on the nose and a hand on her belly “And you remember to ask for pictures, okay?”

“Okay” she answered, as she got inside the car “I love you, see you later”

“I love you too”

* * *

The room had that usual chemical smell that it usually had, but as it happened before in all her visits, that detail soon left Yang’s mind, as she stared in awe at the image on the monitor. It didn’t matter how many times she would see it, that black and white image would still her heart every time. _Hey there, Axel_ she thought, not even processing that it might not even be a he. That was her kid, her actual child, living inside her.

“I’d say that’s a perfectly healthy 34-week-old baby, size and weight look perfectly normal. You said you didn’t want to know the gender, right?” asked the doctor looking at her.

“No, my wife and I want it to be a surprise… Could I get a picture to give her? She wanted to come but you know…”

“Huntress life, I get it. Yes, I’ll print a couple to give her, though don’t worry, soon, you’ll get to see the real thing...”

“I know” answered Yang, looking back at the monitor “Can’t wait”

* * *

“I think that’s the last one” said Ruby, panting a little bit.

“I think that if there still grimms ready to kill us we would notice Ruby” said Weiss in her ever-superior sounding voice, though Blake learnt to notice the times Weiss was just being Weiss and the times she was really annoyed. Ruby had learnt it as well, which is why she answered sticking the tongue out to her friend. Blake smiled, it was nice spending time with her team, but she would never change it for the time with her wife.

“You doing okay Blake?” she heard Weiss ask, but her focus had been captured by something else. On one of the trees was painted a symbol, that Blake hadn’t seen in years. The White Fangs logo wasn’t painted in its usual color, being instead painted in a bloody red, so similar to the actual color of blood that a part of Blake’s mind wondered if it was actually painted in it. It was at that point that Blake noticed the piece of paper that was placed in front of the tree, set still by a small rock. As she read the single phrase written on it, she felt her heart stop, fear starting to overwhelm her body. There was no way, no way that this was real.

“What does it say? Blake?”

Yang. She had to get to Yang. She dropped the piece of paper, that was soon picked up by Ruby. She had no time to check if the two huntresses started following her, her only thoughts being her wife and the content on the letter.

_Did you miss me?_

* * *

Getting all the groceries they needed took longer than she expected, probably because she made an unnecessarily long stop into the snack isle but hey, she was pregnant, she deserved to treat herself a bit. Getting in line, however, was way less of a lengthy process, as people were very insistent on letting the pregnant lady go first. Not that she complained, all she wanted to do was get home, eat the snacks she got with her wife and maybe (if her kid decided to give her a break that night) also enjoy some sexy times with her. Getting into her car, she noticed that her scroll was dead. _Great, pregnancy brain strikes again_ she thought, huffing.

When she got home, she was surprised to see her bike in the driveway, but something immediately did not feel right. The bike was left on its side and the door was left wide open, Blake had been clearly in a rush getting in. She slowly approached the doorstep, mentally cursing herself for not bringing any type of weapon with her.

“Blake...?”  
So many thoughts rushed through the blonde’s mind, had there been a fight? Who would attack them in their own house? It couldn’t be thieves, they lived in a very secluded-

Her thoughts were interrupted by her younger sister’s arms around her neck “Yang! Are you okay?”

“Ruby? Yes of course I’m okay… What’s happening?”

“Blake! She’s over here!” 

In a second, her wife’s hands were all over her, her face drowned in a fear Yang hadn’t seen in years

“You… oh thank the Gods… oh thank you…” Blake was panting, as if she someone had been keeping her head underwater, and only now she was out in the air able to breathe. Yang guided her wife to the couch, and she was even more terrified to see that she was on the verge of tears.

“What’s…. what is happening?” she said, looking at her sister, who was standing looking in their direction next to Weiss (when had she walked in the room?)

“We… found something… in the woods, a letter” Ruby’s voice was trembling, that kind of trembling that Yang learnt to associate with her sister not wanting to know something

“Ruby, tell me. Tell me what’s happening”

She suddenly felt her wife grab her hand and bringing it to her mouth, as the tears finally started escaping her “I’m… I’m so sorry Yang…”

“Blake...” Yang breathed, using the hand that her wife took to wipe her tears

“He’s back”

She felt her heart stop, a sudden feeling of void filling her chest. A small part of her hoped to be wrong, that it could not be who she really thought it was, but that part died when her wife spoke again, with even less voice than before

“Adam’s back”

* * *

The night definitely did not go how she expected it would that morning, that’s for sure. Silence filled the room, as her sister and Weiss helped her to get the groceries inside, while Blake went to the bathroom to “freshen up” or washing her face after crying in front of her wife and teammates. Yang knew that Blake hated others seeing her struggle, so she knew how terrified her wife had been to just start crying in front of them, even if it was her wife and best friends. As for her own fear, Yang tried her best to fight it, knowing that she could not let herself fall apart. She tried to ignore her trembling hands while she chopped the vegetables, which in hindsight, was not a great idea, because she immediately cut herself on the board, it wasn’t that bad, her aura would cure it in no time, but she did let out a grunt of frustration.

“Here, let me” Weiss said “I refuse to eat your fingers for dinner”  
“Hey, it’s my house, I should-“  
“Sit. Down” the white-haired girl said, pointing to the couch where her sister was now sitting. Not feeling like arguing any longer she sat next to Ruby, who was in the middle of going through her scroll but put it away at the sight of her sister, giving her one of her Ruby-smiles, that managed to warm her heart just a little.

“Hey, found anything?”

“No… nothing other than some theft reports of dust in the other town but nothing that connects to…the letter” silence again, as her sister looked away.

Yang sighed, bringing her hands to her belly, and looking towards the door that led to the garage, where her wife had walked in almost an hour ago, saying she had to “check something”, knowing that she was talking about their weapons locked in one of the iron crates. How had it come so quickly for this? Their biggest problem that morning was missing groceries, and now….

“How’s my niece doing by the way?” Ruby asked, her voice at least trying to be her usual cheerful one.

“You don’t know if it’s a she…” she answered, the ghost of a smirk appearing on her face.

“I have a feeling, Weiss thinks it’s a boy though”

“You guys put a bet on it didn’t you?”

Ruby put a hand behind her head “Maybe…”

“Loser changes the first nappy!” Weiss interceded from the other room, her voice also trying to be cheerful.

Yang smiled faintly, looking down at her belly and then at Ruby “I have a picture from today’s visit, do you want to see it?”

She heard the knife stop cutting and Weiss’s heels running in her house

“Yes, we do!” said the two girls almost at the same time, this time the smile on their faces looking genuine, and Yang could not help but smile back as she took the picture from her bag.

“Oh, my Gods Weiss look, it looks like she’s waving her little hand!”

“ _He_ is saying hi to his aunts, aren’t you little one, oh yes you are”

This time it was Yang’s turn to let out a small smile, however, it disappeared when she looked down again on the picture. Blake should be seeing this too, this morning she seemed so exited to see the picture…

Her teammates must have noticed her losing herself in her thoughts, because not long after she heard Weiss say “She’s going to be fine, both of you are going to be fine”

“I really hope so…” She hated to hear the involuntary breaking in her voice, but it came, nonetheless. Her left hand squeezed the fabric of her shirt on her belly, but soon it was joined by the soft touch of her sister’s hand.

Oh how the times had changed, she remembered the nights in which her sister would crawl up in her bed, hold her hand and sleep on her shoulder, so that Yang could protect her from the nightmares. Now, it was her turn to abandon herself in Ruby’s embrace, her head slowly nestling in her breast, reminding her for a moment of their mother. She didn’t really notice sleep coming to her, but she did feel the hand that patted her hair, and the warmth of the blanket covering her.

* * *

Blake was just about to tear the map she had stared at for hours in half in frustration. Menagerie was not an option, the trip would have taken weeks, and she didn’t want to risk Yang having the baby in the middle of the road, not only for the risk of not having a doctor nearby, but also because traveling meant exposing them. Same went for Atlas. They could go over to Tai’s house, after all the man might have been old, but he was still an ex-hunter and an expert fighter. She should also call Qrow, she had no doubt that he would have no trouble coming over to wherever he was to-

The door opened, and she jumped up, not pointing her gun but holding it firmly in her hand, although the only danger that met her was Weiss’s annoyed face.

“Just so you know, this is not how you greet guests, unless you plan to eat dinner with your gun”

“I’m not hungry”

“Yes, you are, so get over here. Oh, and should I wake Yang? She fell asleep on the couch, but she’s probably hungry too”

How long had she been in there? Given, it did not take long for Yang to fall asleep these days, but it had probably been a significant amount of time.

“No, let her sleep, she’s had a long day”

“So have you, come eat”

“Weiss”  
“I’m not asking again”

* * *

Yang woke with a hard jolt in her stomach, that was followed by some more lighter kicks. _Geez kid, I hope you will kick the bad guys just as hard as you are kicking me_ , she thought, getting up. She had likely slept throughout the evening, judging by how dark it looked outside the window. It did not take long to notice her wife, standing in the moonlight, her gaze fixated on the horizon. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked slowly outside.

“Blake?”

The raven-haired woman slightly turned her head. “You should go back inside, it’s cold out here”  
“Or you could come over here and warm me up” she answered, with the tiniest bit of mischievous tone and making an opening in the blanket.

“Did you have anything to eat?”

“Blake, just come over here and cuddle with me” she said, sitting down on the grass. Blake looked back on the horizon, and looked like she was going to argue, but in the end, she sat down next to her, and she extended the blanket on her shoulders. Her body felt cold against her, but she did not really care, the feeling of having her close being all the feeling that mattered.

“Are you okay?” she asked, using her hand to stroke her dark hair.

“No. This should not be happening. It’s supposed to be over”  
“I know”  
“We were living the perfect life, everything felt fine”  
“I know”

“Yang” her voice was quiet now, barely more than a whisper “If he…if he gets to you… I can’t see it happen again. I…”

She could not hear more, she took her face in her hands and brought their faces close, foreheads touching.

“We protect each other. These were my vows when we married, it was the vow you made when we defeated him. We’ve done it once, and we will do it again” She moved her hands, using them to bring her wife’s to her belly “We will protect our family, from anyone and anything. Whatever happens, we are in this together”

Blake was silent, her hands staying on her belly and her lips slowly moving to hers, giving her a kiss so soft she doubted it ever happened.

“I love you”  
“I love you too”

They sat like that for a while, holding each other with their foreheads touching, not caring for anything but themselves.

“Come on, let’s get inside, I’m starving”  
“You go, I need to stay here to…”  
“If he comes, we’ll be ready. Please” she pleaded with her tired voice “I won’t be able to sleep knowing that you are out here on your own”

“I… fine, but I’m keeping the weapons in the bedroom. No question”  
“We’ll take out my gauntlets to and put them under the bed”  
“Deal”

* * *

To say that the weeks that passed were awkward was an understatement. She had wanted for a long time for her sister to visit, and it definitely felt nice preparing the nursery with someone other than Blake, but most of the day the days were filled with long silences and small phrases, and contact with her wife became almost impossible, as she spent most days “investigating” with either Ruby or Weiss around town. Not that they could find much, only a few sightings in town of sketchy dudes, but nothing concrete. Yang sighed, looking at the calendar. Two weeks until her due date, and she felt anything but ready to have a baby. The nursery was finished, the shelves were stacked with diapers and she had gotten more baby clothes that she could count, and yet nothing about this felt right. That morning, she had woken up only to find Weiss in the kitchen, a cup of coffee already there for her. That cup of coffee was now still sitting on the counter half empty, the tension being so much that her stomach felt like she could not take anything else in.

She heard the doorbell, and the soft “I’ll get that” from Weiss. Then, she heard the loud thump, and the sound of a body falling. Her mind told her to run, go for the backdoor so that she could get as far away as possible from the danger. Her legs were already running in the direction of the noise: Weiss was on the ground, passed out, and on her, with a knife dangerously close to her neck…

“Sun?” he was dressed in black, a suit so similar to the one Adam wore. He lifted his gaze to look at her, and his face was covered in shame.

“I am so sorry” he said, as if he was the one with the knife on his throat. Yang stared at him, wanting to say so many things, but not being able to say something.

“There’s a faunus outside, you-you need to follow him or…” he was panting, but his face took a determined expression “I kill her”  
“Why are you doing this?” she said, panting just as much as he was.

“Go!” he shouted, bringing the knife so close to the girl’s skin, the smallest drop of blood came out. Again, her legs moved by themselves, slowly exiting the house, where a cat faunus waited for her. She proceeded to tie her hands behind her back and pushed her inside a truck. When she closed the doors, her vison went pitch black and soon, she heard the engine start.

* * *

Weiss woke by the movement of someone shaking her shoulder, and she had a hard time trying to remember what had just happened. Why was she on the floor?

She opened her eyes, recognizing Ruby’s face, but she whatever she was saying was made inaudible by the ringing in her head. With the help of Ruby, she adjusted into a sitting position, her back against the wall.

“…is Yang? Weiss, where is she?” Blake’s panicked voice said, but this time, she could hear it more clearly.

“Sun” memories were starting to flow back, and she looked up to her friends “He must have hit me when I opened the door”

“Sun was here? And why would he…” Ruby’s voice was interrupted by the ringing of a scroll, which turned out to be Blake’s. The faunus’s eyes widened, and all of them knew who would be speaking from the other side.

* * *

“Come on you dolt, how hard can a pregnant lady hit? Get her into the- argh!” the man bent over in pain as Yang kicked him as hard as she could between his legs “That’s how hard, you wanna try out my fists?” she spat, with a daring smile on her face. The man was just about to jump on her, but Sun, who was holding her by the upper arm, quickly put himself between the man and Yang, a stern look on his face “What is wrong with you?! You’d seriously hit a pregnant woman?”

“She hit me! And you should remember your place. You do want to see your little boyfriend again, do you?” the thug said with a threatening tone. Yang turned to look at Sun “Neptune? They have him too?”  
“The deal was that I’d help you get her here, not hurt her” Sun did not tear his eyes off the man, but Yang did notice the grip on her arm soften.

“Oh? Did you think our leader just wanted to discuss swaddling techniques? Gods you are so pathetic.” If her heart was not in her throat yet, it definitely was now. They planned to hurt them, and she had no way out.

Sun dragged, or more appropriately, guided her towards what it looked like to be an abandoned house. She knew she could easily escape his grip at this point, but she did not recognize her surroundings and with her hands tied she knew that there was no way she would get past the couple more of thugs around the area.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to let them hurt you” Sun whispered in her ear, as if he could hear what was going through her head “I am this close to find out where Neptune is, and once I do, I’ll bust you out”

“Why did you not come to us?” she whispered back, with both pity and rage towards him “We would have helped you”  
“I could not risk Adam hurting him more…” he answered, desperation in his voice. Yang did not dare to ask further, not wanting to know what _more_ meant.

When they entered, they were immediately met by Adam, except he looked nothing like the image of the man she used to despise: his skin was grey, his face and what she could see of the rest of his body had black veins all over, and he didn’t wear his mask, his blue eyes circled by big sockets

“Actually, my dear, she just got here!” his voice and creepy tone had stayed the same, but she did not have the time to snark at him that he asked her with a chirpy voice “I have your wife on the phone here, want to talk to her?”. He got closer, putting the scroll on her ear.

“Blake?”

“Yang! Are you okay? Where are you?” she could hear the fear in her voice.

“I… I don’t know, but I’m fine. It looks-“ before she could say anything more, she felt the tip of the cold metal pointed right at her stomach. She turned to Adam, with a pleading voice “Please…”

“Now, now” he said, pulling the scroll back to his ear “If you spill to many details, the game won’t be as fun” Sun had pulled her back, in order to get her away from the knife. Adam gave them an amused smile, and turned his attention back on the scroll as he gestured with his hand to go away.

They almost ran out of the room, Sun guiding her to a new one. It was quite small, and it had nothing but a bed and the smallest window. Sun gestured at her to sit on the bed, and he untied her. Immediately, Yang brought her hands to massage her wrists, even (unconsciously) on her prosthetic arm. “Wait here” Sun said, and ran out of the room, coming back with a blanket that he put around her shoulders. They looked at each other in silence for a while.  
“I need you to take your arm off…”

Yang looked at him enraged “Is this not humiliating enough? Whose side are you on?” part of her felt bad for him, but right now, the only thing she wanted to do was hit him in the face. Which she did, but surprisingly, he dodged it.

“It’s either that or they’ll ask me to tie you again” he spoke calmly, but he did not dare to face her “I made you a promise, I won’t let them hurt you”.

Reluctantly, she took of the prosthetic, and handed it to him. Without adding another word, he walked out, locking the room behind him.

* * *

A week. She had been locked in that room for a week, even if it felt like she had been in there for months. She was grateful for the presence of the small window, the only thing that let her have somewhat of a sense of time passing. Given, she would have preferred it if the window could have been used as an escape route, but it was too small, and way too high for her to reach anyway.

She tried not to think of her due date so dangerously close. It could have happened any day now, and the thought of being in Adam’s hands while she was that powerless…

No, she refused to think of that. Someone would come, or she would find a way out by herself. Adam was a psychopath, no question, but would he go as far as hurting a child? Afterall, no one had touched her so far, the only visits being from Sun to bring her some food and to take her to… relieve herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a caw. She looked up and saw on the edge of the window a crow, staring directly at her. She jumped up, could it be…?

“Uncle Qrow?” she stared hopefully at the bird “Is that you?”

The bird stared at her for a few more seconds, before flying away. Great, she was for sure losing her mind. She punched the wall in frustration, managing only to hurt her knuckles. Sun rushed in the room.

“What’s happening, are you okay?”

She let out a whimper, bringing her hand to her face. She refused to break down, she refused to be weak. She felt Sun touch her shoulder, but she pushed him away. “Leave. Me. Alone. You are the one that got me here, I don’t want your pity” her voice betrayed her, breaking as soon as she started speaking.

“He cut his hand off”

“What?”  
“Neptune, he…” his voice, she quickly noticed, was breaking as well “He cut his hand and gave it to me, he said that if I didn’t do as he asked he would have taken the rest”

Silence, Yang stared at him, shocked. She already knew how losing a limb felt like, but the thought of losing it while being tortured…

“I can’t lose him, I can’t” tears were now appearing on his face, and he kneeled in front of her muttering a series of “I’m sorry”. Yang sat down next to him, and took his hand in hers. They laid there for what had to be hours.

Then suddenly, an explosion came from outside, and even from that distance, Yang recognized Blake calling out her name. She quickly got up to her feet, Sun doing the same next to her, and they exchanged a glance.

“Where is my arm?”

“Adam took it, I think he sent it over to Blake, to scare her…”  
Blake, she had to get to her, but she was quickly stopped by Sun’s hand. She looked at him, the fire in her face coming back in seconds.

“We’ll run straight into his goons, come with me”

“Can I trust you?” she said, her voice had again it’s strong tone.

“His plan backfired, it should have been impossible to find this place” he quickly led her to another room, this one with a window big enough that she could go through “Here I’ll help you”  
“I got it” she quickly climbed over it, falling not-so-graciously on the grass and immediately started running towards the sounds. She quickly got to the front of the house, where she found Blake and Ruby fighting Adam, meanwhile Weiss and Qrow fought the rest of the group, or those who were not running away.

Blake looked feral, fighting in a way in which Yang had never seen her fight. But Adam took advantage of that managing to land punches on her every time she missed. Without thinking, she grabbed a dagger that was left on the ground, and ran as fast as she could. But when she got to him, she was met by a kick straight in her chest that sent her flying. She felt Sun’s arms trying to somewhat stop her fall, but she still ended up hitting the ground, hard. Then, she heard her sister scream, and a flash of silver light filled the corner of her eyes, while the rest of her vision was fixed on the darkening sky. A series of noises, and then, a weird feeling between her legs. She touched the area, immediately finding it damp, and when she brought it back in front of her, it was stained in red. Soon, everything went back. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by warmth, a hand was stroking her face.

“Blake?” she whispered, her eyes still half closed.

“Oh my… Doctor she’s awake!” she shouted, then quickly took her hand in both of hers “I am so glad that you’re okay…”

“Where are we? What-“ she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Soon, a doctor was on the other side “It’s okay sweetie, your contractions are getting closer”

Contractions, that could only mean…

“Where’s everybody? Ruby, Weiss, Sun?” she asked, worried about the answer, but Blake met her with a smile, going again to stroke her forehead

“Everyone is fine, it’s over. We’ll talk later, right now you need to worry about yourself”

It was over. Finally, it was over, that was all she needed to hear. The waves of pain came and went, sweet encouragements sung in her ear. Everything seemed to move so fast, and then, when her daughter was placed on her chest, time stopped. Everything else disappeared, the pain, the fear, the questions, the tears on her face. Nothing existed but her daughter.

* * *

“We can’t name her Axel, can we?” said Blake in between tears. Yang looked at her wife cradling their daughter, her heart had never felt that full.

“No, we can’t. But maybe I have another option” Blake looked at her, smiling

“Alexandra, it means ‘protection’ in an ancient language”

“I love it. It suits her”

“Alexandra Belladonna-Xiao-Long. Yeah that is a bit of a long name, we’ll just call her Alex, and use her full name when she’s in trouble.”

“Already preparing for her giving us trouble?” Blake said, getting closer

“I mean, she’s ours”

Blake’s eyes teared up “Yeah, she is.” She passed her back to Yang, wiping a tear off her face “And I almost lost her, I almost lost you…”

“Blake…” she took her hand, not being able to do much else with her daughter sleeping on her other arm “None of what happened was because of you, and in the end, you found us”  
“I didn’t. Your mother did”

“ _What?_ ” Yang could not believe what she was hearing, she hadn’t seen her mother in years. _The crow_ , she thought, _it must have been her…_

“She came to us, told us where you were and then left”

A series of emotions flowed through her. She was glad for her mother’s help but… she had left again. And why didn’t she just portal her out of there, if she wanted to help? Silence filled the room, until Yang spoke again

“What happened at the house?”

“Adam was kept alive by some weird fusion with a grimm, like Cinder was. When Ruby used her eyes, I stabbed him in the chest. I asked Qrow to make sure that this time, there was nothing left to bring back. And before you ask, everyone is okay, Ruby and Weiss are taking care of the other faunus”  
“What about Sun?” Blake’s face darkened, but she still answered

“The only reason we didn’t beat him to death then and there is that he was able to catch you before you hit the ground. Your water must have broken in that moment...”

“Did he tell you about Neptune? Did he find him?”

“Yes and yes. Turns out, they were holding him in the house’s basement the whole time. Sun’s apparently not only the biggest asshole, but also the biggest moron”  
“He was terrified. We would have done the same” she said calmly “And he was the one who made sure they didn’t hurt me. I have no idea what they would have done if he hadn’t been there”

“Maybe, but if I ever see him again, I will punch him in the face”

Yang had no time to argue, in that moment, Alex stirred in her arms, and soon, she started crying. She tried rocking her a bit, but she was not having it.

“Maybe she’s hungry again?” Blake suggested.

Yang tried to present her daughter her breast like the nurse showed her, and soon enough, Alex started happily feeding on her mother. “There you go” Yang whispered, stroking her daughter’s head, admiring her black hair. She hadn’t noticed how Blake was looking at her, but she knew it was the same way she was looking at their daughter. They would worry later about the rest, now all she wanted to do was enjoy her family, for as long as she could.


End file.
